


"Yeah, I just moved here"

by Superdude189



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Child Abuse, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pennywise (IT), Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdude189/pseuds/Superdude189
Summary: Y/n has just moved to Derry, Maine, and you don't really like it. You're getting more and more depressed by the hour, until one day, while getting medicine and groceries, you run into the Losers Club, and now you have friends! Then you run into Henry Bowers and his crew, now you have enemies.Then you run into Pennywise...
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Home Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ladies, but Y/n is male. However I might make another one...  
> And to those of you who don't really care for actual story and just wanna fap, go to chapter four.  
> This is going to be a hurt/comfort fanfic with smut sooo...  
> Please leave a review above all else.  
> Please.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter One

Y/n is quite new to Derry, Maine. You don't really like it here. See, you're from Kentucky, so this place just seems gloomy. Not even mentioning the fact two kids have gone missing or died this Summer. Some kid who was maybe seven. It's cruel and unusual.  
It would be easier if you could find some friends, I mean, back home you fit in with nearly every clique in school. A year later, you're fourteen and unknown.  
"Y/n, I need you to run into town and get some groceries and medicine for your brother."  
My mom interrupted my train of thought. I agreed and got my shoes on, but my father walked in. "It's ok Y/n, I can get that stuff." I knew that my dad just needed an excuse to go pick up more of whatever he was on nowadays. Back home it was crack. He was high on the job, and fired. Now that place isn't home anymore. Now it's this shithole.  
"No, I've got it dad." He looked at the ground awkwardly, then went back into the garage to work on his... well, who knows?  
My mom gave me a nod of appreciation, and I went outside to get my bike, where my dad was waiting. He was staring at me angrily.  
"You think it's better for me to not get my fix, don't you?"  
I simply stared right back, more hate for him growing in me faster than light.  
"It's just better for me Y/n, you're too young to understand."  
"You promised you'd quit when we went away."  
"I've made a lot of promises I couldn't keep. This is just another brick in the wall."  
I couldn't hear anymore of this. I grabbed my bike without looking at him and rode down the mound. Gaining more and more speed.  
I havn't had sympathy for him for a while. Even before the drugs, he was just an alcoholic. Who am I kidding, just an alcoholic? He was an abuser and an asshole.  
He had a girlfriend we didn't even know about. I caught them behind the bleachers at one of my baseball games, with his hands halfway up her skirt. She wasn't even eighteen yet.  
When we got home, he pushed me down stairs and gave me a twisted ankle. Telling me to keep my mouth shut.  
I'm gaining more speed.  
I never told mom.  
My brother. He used to be normal. He didn't need painkillers, or attention, or anything. Dad was hardest on him, because Jack was braver than me. I miss how he used to be.  
I'm gaining more speed. I can feel wind hitting my face and sweeping my shirt. I can feel the goosebumps on my arm from the cold. I can feel everything again.  
"FUUUUUUCCKKKK!!!!" I screamed. I love that word. "FUUUCK!" I laughed.  
I was going really fast now. "FUUUUUUUUCKK!!"  
I saw the turn coming up. I tapped the breaks a couple times, when I heard a snap.  
"Fuck."


	2. Friends and Enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your crash, you meet the Losers Club in a chance encounter. But problems arise when you also meet Henry Bowers.

Chapter Two

I was floating, in a dark circle with others. High up in the air, surrounded by brick. The only light coming from above.  
I squirmed, but my body didn't react. I couldn't move myself.   
I felt something odd, like someone's grip loosening on me, and everyone else. We started to fall slowly down into the pit. Everybody stopped, except me. My descent continued.  
I could finally move my head, and I looked down to see what I was heading for. I saw my family.  
My dad had his arm around mom, and they were smiling. Jack was standing. And they were reaching out to me. I reached out to them, sensing I could move my arm.  
I finally landed, in front of them.  
"Son." My dad said, with that old warmness in his voice he used to have. He grabbed me and held me, with mom and Jack following suit. The cool air hugging us as well.  
I looked through my dad and Jacks shoulder, and saw two yellow light bulbs in the darkness. But why wasn't the light on the walls.  
I closed my eyes and put my face back in the hug.

I woke up to a pulse of pain throughout my body. I moaned in pain as I felt a hand on my head.  
I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see that well. It was all blurry. There were people standing around me.  
"Hey, can you hear me?" It sounded like an echo. My vision was getting clearer. The closest person to me was a girl, with short, brownish hair.   
I let out a weak groan. "Oh thank fuck he's alive!" Another person came closer to me. He had glasses on that made his eyes look bigger, And wild black hair. He led a water bottle to my mouth. I blocked it with my left hand, and saw a cut on my thumb with blood running down slowly.  
I tasted blood on my lip and sat up to look at everyone else. There was a short kid with styled black hair, and dark eyes.  
"What's your name?" A boy said, maybe the tallest one here. He had a narrow face and a button down.  
"Y/n." You let out.  
"Can you stand?" The girl asked.  
"Here. Bill help me with this." A kid with dirty blonde hair extended a hand and another tall boy took mine, and together they pulled me up.  
"Thanks." I said trying to smile through the pain.  
"What happened?" Bill asked. I looked around, and saw my bike in a ditch.  
"Shit, hide!" Said the chubby kid.  
"Wha- why?" I asked starting to panic.  
"Bowers!"  
I saw a figure on top of the road where I crashed and fell, he was taller than all of us, probably in high school, and he had a mullet.  
"Hey losers!" He chuckled at seeing us.  
"I havn't seen you before though." He rode down the hill on his ass.  
He stood up when he got to the bottom and walked toward me. But Bill stood between me and him.  
"Ju-j-just go awa-way Bowers" Bill said confidently.  
"N-n-n-no!" Bowers said pushing Bill to the side. "Oh shit, you got fucked up new kid! Did the nigger do it?" He said gesturing to a black kid.  
I pushed him, and everyone took a couple steps back.


	3. Fighting and a Pharmacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were going to fight Henry bravely, but a rock did the job for you. But it earns their respect anyways. So they take you to the pharmacy to patch you up. When a girl interrupts your stealing by saying theres a clown out back that scared her. A familiar clown to everyone else, except you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit long to put out, Im writing on my crappy 2015 Android with a memo app because I dont have enough storage for Word. By the way, do people read these? Please tell me. Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter Three

I felt a rush of excitement, as the short kid with styled brown hair gasped as Bowers swung a punch at me, with a fast jab.  
As if I was someone else, I dodged the swing as fast as he dealt it. The excitement flowing throughout my every nerve, taking quick breaths.  
Bowers looked like hes seen a ghost. He pulled out a switchblade.   
The chubby kid stood back, the short kid grabbed his inhaler and puffed it. While Beverly stood behind Bill.  
"What, scared new kid?"  
I stood there feigning confidence. "No."You saw that pair of yellow light bulbs, very faintly in the leaves.  
Bowers smiled darkly as he started to try to shank me. He fell down and gave a face of pain. "Shit, you fucking asshole!" He yelled looking up from the ground. There was a bloody rock on the ground, rolling further down the hill. I looked to the bulbs, but they werent there anymore.  
"Get 'em!" Richie yelled. Nobody responded. I picked up his switchblade. "Asshole! Im gonna fucking kill you you fuck!" Yelled Bowers.  
"Go," I said staring. "And dont bother us again." As he stood up, looking mortified. I threw his blade as far as I could down the hill, and he ran down after it.  
"That was fucking awesome new kid!"Richie said in disbelief. He came and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Y/n." You said looking at everyone.  
"Well, I-Im B-Bi-Bill," The tall kid said. "Th-thats B-Ben-"   
"Do you really wanna introduce us Bill?" Richie interrupted. "Im Richie, hi, how are you? Thats Beverly," pointing to the girl, "Ben," pointing to the chubby kid, "Bill," pointing to the stutterer, "Mike," pointing to the black kid, "Eddie, me and his mom have sex," pointing to the short kid, "and Stan. We're the Losers Club. Wanna join?" He said with a grin. Then Eddie weakly punched his arm. "Hey you should punch your mom! She gave me chlamydia!"  
I looked around at all of them. "Hell yeah Ill join," I said smiling and nodding. "I need to patch myself up though, how bad does it look?"  
Beverly walked up to me and pressed her finger on my temple, where I guess a wound was. I winced. "We can help you. Lets get to the pharmacy."  
"My bike..." I said looking at the bent mess of metal.  
"Ri-ride on m-my pegs." Bill stuttered.

"Its ok Y/n we've... kinda robbed this place before." Beverly said walking in front.  
"Yeah that was when we met Ben. Henry just knows how to make friends!" Richie joked, getting a groan from half the group.  
We went into the pharmacy and saw the man behind the counter staring at us. Mostly Beverly though... sick bastard.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" A scream was heard from the back of the store. The pharmacist stopped looking at Beverly and rushed into the back.   
"Get the stuff!" Richie whispered to everyone. We all went looking for things, i grabbed a few extra things, Tylenol, bandaids, other things for my brother.  
Richie, me, and Beverly were laughing, and grabbing things we did and didnt need. Bill was looking out, Eddie was roaming the aisles with Stan, and Mike was getting only the necessities, while Ben helped lookout with Bill.  
We got all the stuff before a girl our age walked down the middle crying, Bev looking at her without sympathy. You went up to her and asked, "Whats wro-"  
"Dont touch me!" You hadnt even tried to. "There was a fucking clown out there!" Everybody stopped dead. Looking at her intently. Bill looked the most affected. The girl ran into another room, the pharmacist running right after her.  
"Come on Y/n, we need to tell you something." Beverly said looking worried. I mean its not like this clown is John Wayne Gacy, right?  
I followed them outside, and we rode to a park, with a very tall statue of Paul Bunyun."Y/n, you should sit down," Mike said, looking concerned. "This is heavy." I obliged.  
"Y/n... theres been this thing, a clown... its... its indescribable-"  
"Its an evil immortal who killed Bills brother." Richie interrupted Beverly.  
"Beep beep Richie." Stan said looking down.  
"Im so sorry Bill, thats terrible, but did you say immortal?" I asked, gripped by the idea, not sure if I believed it.  
"I've done the research," Ben spoke up. "Every 27 years a string of murders happen. There was this Easter egg hunt, a long time ago, a couple hundred kids died in an explosion.  
"We've run into the clown before. It calls itself Pennywise... I'll never forget those yellow eyes."   
You suddenly felt like ice water was dumped on to you, and had numbed you. "Yellow eyes?" You trembled.  
"Yeah, why?" Beverly asked. "Have you seen It?"  
"Just the eyes, multiple times. Oh my God."  
"Sun's going down. Maybe we should go home." Stan said, now looking up at the sun.  
"I can walk home." You said.  
"No Y/n, thats way too dangerous. Especially in the dark." Beverly said.  
"Its fine, I can handle myself, besides, none of you wanna bike up a hill with me on the back, right?" I said joking.  
"You're right." Richie said.  
I laughed and said bye.  
Bill was the last to leave. "If you run into It, Y/n, if you believe you can kill It, you can. Its power is from fear." He left, without stuttering.  
You were walking up the hill, the sun seeming to go down faster than usual, and you were about halfway home.   
A street light was up ahead, and you looked into it to see moths, trapped in spider webs, unaware of their fate at the hands of the spider.  
The light started blinking, and then it broke. You covered your head, and felt glass bounce off your sleeves, and you thanked your reflexes for possibly saving your life.   
"You ok kid?" You saw no one in the streets... but you saw two little light bulbs in the forest.


	4. I'm Not Like Other Girls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met Pennywise, or Penny, and she.... well, just read and you'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it turns out, no smut this chapter. In the beginning I just did this to write smut, but, with Kudos given to me, I decided to do something I never thought I could. Commit!  
> I'm very happy with how this story is turning out, and I'm happy with the reception. The Kudos-Hits ratio is kinda low, but this is my first story, and I'm happy I've got Kudos at all.   
> So thank you so much! Enjoy!

Chapter Four

I ran as fast as I could, knowing what might happen to me if I stuck around with Pennywise, those eyes were stuck in my head as I ran home.   
Rows and rows of pairs of yellow eyes in the trees by the road, I looked behind me, and saw Pennywise, standing under the light, holding a red balloon. Staring at me, but it was a woman.  
"Im not going to hurt you," It said laughing in a high pitched voice. I turned around to run again. She was there. "But you might hurt me!" It grabbed the back of my head and kissed me, Its tongue licking my lips and teeth, going deeper into my mouth. It let go of my head.  
I jumped back, fearing what came next. My head being flooded with thoughts of... things I shouldnt be thinking of, this thing kills, It killed Bills brother!  
It looked into my eyes like It was offended. Great, I offended an immortal being who kills children. It laughed into my face, like It could read my mind, which it probably could.  
It didnt seem like It was going to hurt me, but I ran past her anyway, confused that It would kiss me instead of kill me.  
"Where the hell have you been?" My father said pretending to care. "And what happened to your face?" He said, still sitting.  
"Got into a bit of an accident, walked home. Made some friends though."  
"Cool," He said, sipping a beer. "Ill get the groceries tomorrow, unless you have some suggestions? In which case, shove them up your ass." He said, turning back to the tv.  
I took a shower, keeping my eyes open as much as possible. Why didnt It kill me?  
I got into some underwear and crawled in the bed. It was hot in my bedroom, but I pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Stop worrying kid, just let me takeover."  
I woke up with a jump. Like literally my bed was bouncing. This isnt my bed.  
I looked up, and saw my dream come to life. People were spiraling around a pillar of... toys?  
"Do you admire my art?" I twisted around quickly and saw Pennywise, completely naked, lying beside me.  
"Dont get out if bed, its cold down here, i might need to warm you up." It said with a smile.  
It came closer to me, and tried to wrap its arms around me, but I crawled to the edge of the bed.  
"Its ok, trust me, ok?" She said looking at me like she was talking to a kid. I tensed up as her hand touched my cheek gently.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Im never really sure if I want to die or not. I tempted suicide while we were moving. Im confused about religion, so I dont really know what would be waiting for me. But if I have friends now, Im not planning on dying to a clown.  
"Dont kill yourself," It said, "I can see it, you're going to do great." It looked at me, giving an encouraging smile.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked again, barely a whisper.  
It contemplated for a moment. "Ill never tell," It laughed. "But please, trust me... you're safe here. She leaned in.  
I leaned in to. I fell into my most passionate kiss, it felt like all my bad feelings were draining, a euphoria in my body as It wrapped its legs around my torso, and I could feel her breasts on my naked chest, as I melted into It.  
She broke away, letting our foreheads touch, her right hand on my chest, her left cradling my cheek.  
"Dont call me It, please. Or Pennywise. Call me Penny."  
I opened my mouth to speak, but she kissed me.  
"You need to sleep." She said, whispering into my ear. She kissed me again, as I fell unconscious.

I woke up to my alarm. I looked to see if she was there, but she wasnt. I dont know if I was relieved or not. I hit the alarm, got up, and got dressed. I smelled food downstairs.  
"Good morning sweetie!" My mother said, in an uncharacteristically good mood. "Morning." I sat down.  
The breakfast was delicious. Eggs Benedict.  
"Hey mom, do we have a phonebook?" I asked.  
"Yeah, check the counter."  
I grabbed it and went into the living room. I looked through it and found the Denbouroughs.  
I called them. "Hello?" An adult man said.  
"Hello, is Bill there?" I asked.  
"Are you Y/n?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh yeah, Bill told me that if you called, to meet him by the cliff, the one by the lake. You know where that is?"   
"Yeah, I do. Thank you." I said hanging up.  
I went outside, forgetting my bike got destroyed. But seeing a brand new bike, with a bow tied to a letter with a red balloon.  
The letter read: Sorry about your old bike, and thank you for last night. Just call for me if you want me. Ill always be there.  
I looked around for those eyes in the surrounding trees, but nothing. The letter fell on the ground. I picked it up, and there was new writing on it: As you can see, Im here. Go hang out with them though, I can wait.  
I looked to the trees. "Thanks for the bike!"  
Around thirty minutes later, and I was at the cliff. No one was there. I went to the edge, and saw everyone swimming.  
"Hey, its Y/n!" Bev shouted. "Hey Y/n!" Everyone else shouted.   
"You can jump Y/n! Its safe. Just take everything off other than your tighty whiteys!" Richie shouted up at me.  
I took all my clothes off, and went backwards for a running start.  
"Dont be a pussy, dont be a pussy, dont be a pussy!" I slapped myself around until I was ready, twenty seconds later. "Look out below!" I said as I ran and jumped off the edge.  
It felt amazing, to be here splashing in the water... with my friends. We played chicken fight, Beverly and Ben were the champions. Then tag, then Marco Polo.  
We all walked the path up to the cliff, mostly drying on the walk up, and got our clothes back on.  
"So Y/n, did you walk h-home safely?" Bill asked. "You walked home?" Beverly asked. "We warn you about Pennywise and you walk home." Beverly looked annoyed.  
"I think thats badass." Richie said.  
"I met Pennywise." I said, looking down. Everyone fell silent and looked at me. They got closer. "What did It look like?" Stan asked.  
"It- she, was just a clown." Richie looked confused. "She? Your greatest fear is women?" He laughed. "Beep beep Richie!" Beverly said hitting his arm.  
"She kissed me." I looked at everyone. They all looked confused now. "What the hell?" Asked Eddie.  
"I dont know whats going on. She took me last night, somewhere, it was dark, and there were people floating in a circle, we were on a bed. She comforted me." I said, confused myself.  
"Did she kiss you again?" Richie asked.  
"Yes." I said, feeling ashamed with Bill looking at me.  
"S-so what, are you dating It now?" Bill asked angrily.  
"Bill, if girls at school get so mad over a breakup that they hit someone... imagine what a bloodthirsty immortal that kills kids would do." Beverly said, looking at Bill.  
"I should go." I said, Bill still looking at me. "Yeah, you should." Bill said.  
"I get it." I said, understanding him.  
I rode my bike back home, and went for a hike in the woods.  
I finally got to a spot far enough away from home.  
"Penny?" I yelled into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one! That's what she said.


	5. Every Caterpillar Becomes a Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise when you take in just how evil Penny used to be, and you tell yourself to not see her until she rights her wrongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just pumping out chapters, ain't I?  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter Five

"Miss me already, huh?" I turned around to face her, and she quickly grabbed my head in a kiss. She brought me into a state of mind so alien to me, I never wanted to leave. I broke the kiss to talk.  
"You taste delicious," she said. "I wonder... if theres any other part of you I would enjoy..." she reached her hands down and started pulling down my shorts.   
"No!" I said pushing her away. She looked taken aback. We stood there in silence, my shorts halfway down.  
"You... you kill people. You kill kids!" I said.   
"I love you!" She yelled. Tears welling in her yellow eyes.  
"You have only known me for a week! And from stalking at that." I said stepping back from her.  
"Im sorry! I dont know what to do!" She said, shrinking into herself. "I may not be human, but I have emotions too!" She said, getting smaller with each word.  
"Just calm down Penny." I said starting to feel bad.  
"I havent even killed anyone! That was Pennywise!"  
"You are Pennywise!" I yelled into her face. Seeing her feelings drawn out on it.  
"What can I do? Ill do anything for you!"  
I contemplated for a moment, staring into those two beautiful eyes. "Right your wrongs." I said quietly, putting my right hand on her cheek. She melted into it.  
"You can do better. I know you can. Kids cant be the only thing you eat." She stared up at me. She leaned in. I leaned in. Our lips made contact, and all felt right in the world again. I leaned out. "Are you evil?" I asked fearing her answer. She hugged me.   
"I was until I saw you," she kissed my cheek. "I love you."  
"I dont know how I feel." I said, speaking without thinking.  
"I understand... Ill right my wrongs. Ill be better." I slowly felt her leave the hug, my eyes closed. She let go of me and I opened my eyes. But she wasnt there.  
I rode back home and went to sleep, despite it only being six.  
...  
The next morning, I woke up slowly, and before my alarm sounded. I unplugged my alarm, and looked outside to see the sun rising on the horizon. Today is going to be a good day, I thought.  
Bills POV

"AHHHHHHHHH!" My mom was screaming.   
I ran to the noise and saw my dad and mom kneeling down, and they were hugging someone.  
"Georgie." I said, taking in the sight.  
"Bill!" Georgie said, running up and hugging me. His arm was attached.  
"Get out Pennywise!" I shouted at It, Its pulled this trick before. "Bill, calm down, Georgies home!" Dad said.  
I ran outside. And I saw Pennywise, standing outside in the rain. It was a woman. It nodded its head, and walked away leaving Georgie here again.  
I ran back inside, crying, and hugged Georgie.  
"Im s-so sorr-sorry Georgie, Im so sorry."  
"Its ok Bill, its me!" Georgie said, returning the hug.  
Your POV

My mom and dad had gone out to get groceries with Jack, leaving me here.   
I heard a knock. Hopefully it isnt Penny. I dont want to see her right now, until shes done her promise. I cant see her until then. I looked through the peephole, and it was Richie. I opened the door.  
"Georgies alive!" He said. "Bills little brother, Bill saw It last night! Come with me, we're all at the park."  
"Y/n!" Bill came up to me and hugged me. "What did you tell It? It brought back Georgie!"  
"I told her to right her wrongs.  
"Well she did right them! My God she did it!"  
There was cake, and ice cream. Georgies birthday was a month earlier, so we made it up to him. Hes eight now.  
I told the Club what I told Penny, and that she might change.  
"What about the other kids? I mean theres hundreds of them. There parents are long gone."  
"I dont know. Shes acting like She and Pennywise are whole different people. Im gonna call her again. Tonight. And try to understand all this."  
"Pennywise has a phone in the sewers?" Richie asked.  
"No... I just shout her name, and shes there."  
Richie nodded. "PENNYWISE!" Richie screamed. Beverly hit him, "Beep beep Richie!" Stan told him strongly. Richie looked around. "Guess it likes you more than me, Y/n."  
"Wheres the birthday boyyyy?" We all looked, and Penny was standing there, handing a red balloon to Georgie. She saw us and started toward us. No one said a word as she sat down next to me. "Hey baby." She said to me, kissing me and wrapping her arm around my neck. I didnt return it.  
"Get the fuck away from us!" Beverly whisper yelled across the table. She was gripping the table so hard, her knuckles were white.  
Penny leaned into the table. "Ok, I know its weird having me here, but please... I was a different person back then, and Im changing. You've got to believe me."  
I looked down, not wanting to look at anyone.  
Bill spoke up. "Thank you." I looked back up. I looked at Penny and she was giving him a genuine smile.   
"So you're just going to forgive It, Bill?" Beverly asked looking angry.  
"She returned Georgie, Bev."  
"ITs killed more, like Betty Ripsom." Beverly said looking at Penny.  
"Betty is at home again." Penny said to Bev, not looking mad at all.  
"Well, what about the kids at the Easter Egg hunt? Cant bring them home." Beverly said, motioning with her hands.  
Penny looked exhausted. "Dont even get me started on what I had to do to get them home."  
"You know what 'Penny?' " Beverly asked in a mocking tone. "Why dont you just go on back down to the sewers and kill yourself. Thats how you right your wrongs!" Beverly yelled at Penny.  
Penny squeezed my hand under the table, I looked at her and I saw a tear going down her cheek. She seemed smaller.  
"I dont want to be enemies with any of you," Penny tearfully said looking at each of them. "I will do anything for you to forgive me! Mike, I can bring your parents back." Mike looked like she had just insulted him. "I can do that for you! Eddie, I can go to your father and tell him to come back." Eddie looked down. "Beverly... you've gone through so much. You're fathers an evil man, and I can take care of him, and that bitchy daughter of the pharmacist." Beverly kept her arms close to her chest, but the smallest hint of a smile appeared.  
"You could make it up to me by having sex with me." Richie said. Penny laughed, and eventually, everyone else was too.  
"Shit, look at the time!" Bills dad exclaimed. "You all better get home." He said looking at everyone, not seeing Penny. "Me and mom will pack up the car, you kids say goodbye."  
Georgie followed them to the car, but Bill stayed back. He looked at Penny again. "Thank you." He said, stuttering ever so slightly. She hugged him.  
"What the fuck is that thing?" We heard laughing close by. We looked and saw Henry Bowers and his motley crew.  
"That girl is wearing so much makeup, she looks like a clown!" Henry came up to us, "Oh wait, she is!" All of them laughed at Penny.  
"Leave her alone, Henry." Beverly said stepping in front of Penny. "Oh, what, are you jealous shes getting all of my attention. I bet she'd be alright without that makeup," Henry said circling her, like a shark. He got in her ear. "Ive got a rubber." He said taking in her scent.  
I walked up to him with unholy intentions. "Ah ah ahh..." he said pulling out the switch blade. I stopped my advancement.  
"You come any closer new kid, and I'll skin you alive-" Penny knocked the switchblade out of his hand, and caught it midair.  
"You fucking hurt him and I will kill you, I'll kill all of you!" She screamed at Henry and his crew. She put the knife to his throat and shoved him against the nearest tree, cutting his throat just a little bit. "Do you understand me?" She asked him. "Fucking crazy bitch!" Henry yelled. Penny laughed. She let the knife off his throat, and bent it like it was plastic. She dropped it on the ground. Henry grabbed his neck, and started running, his cronies following suit.  
She turned to look at me. "Thanks." I said. "Anytime." She responded.   
After about ten minutes, the sun was down and everyone had left, except me and Penny. You two were cuddling on a blanket she pulled out of nowhere.  
"Would you say I've righted my wrongs?" She asked drawing circles on my shirt.  
I looked into her yellow eyes. "I dont know everything that you've done... but its good enough for me." She giggled and kissed me, slipping her tongue into my mouth, licking my lips, and gliding on my tongue. She climbed on top of me.  
"Theres no one around, is there?" She asked, looking around.  
"You're not thinking of fucking, are you?" I asked.  
"Im so horny right now, I need you." She asked pretending to whine.  
"I dont know..." I said, nervous about losing my virginity. Im kind of insecure about my size, I dont know what normal size is.  
"You dont need to feel insecure," she quickly added in. "Its big!"  
I hesitated. "A-alright, lets do it!"  
"Yes!" She started unzipping my jeans.  
"No! Not here. Lets go to your place."  
"Ok. Im so excited!" She said, picking me up.  
I saw a blur, then we were back in her mattress, under the covers. She was naked again.  
She started kissing me. "Are you ready?" She asked, going up and down my face with licks and kisses.  
"Yes." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to a smut chapter! Thank you for sticking around so long, you have no idea how much I appreciate all of you.   
> Thank you!


	6. First Cum First Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has her first orgasm in nearly a thousand years, at your hand. Scratch that, your hand, fingers, and mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, but it's primarily focused on Penny, the next chapter will probably have the readers promised smut.

Chapter Six

She put her hand on my chest and started kissing me, pushing her tongue in and wrapping it around my tongue. She broke the kiss to take off my shirt, and licked from my chest, up to my mouth, where she started frenching me again.  
She put her right hand down on my bulge, rubbing it through my pants. I broke the kiss and put my head in between those tits. This was when I really took in her body.  
She was shaved clean, leaving no traces of pubes. I had noticed that her chest changed size from time to time, but right now they were big, about a D. I felt down her back, and I could feel her ass growing. I started massaging it while cycling from kissing her neck, to sucking her tits.  
"Oh my God!" She screamed, "I havent been touched like that since... ever!" She brought my head up from her tits and started kissing me passionately again.  
I brought my hand from her ass and took it to her front, my left hand still gripping her now big butt.  
I brought my right hand down to her vagina. "Are you a virgin?" I asked curious.  
She looked into my Y/c eyes, "Ive been alive for nearly one million years. And Ive never once had someone even touch me. I was never interested in losing it, until I found you." She said, kissing me again.  
I brushed her pussy with the back of my hand. And nearly came from the sound she made.  
"Oh God!" She said loudly.  
I kissed her again, her exhaling breath making me leak with precum. I kissed her neck, trying to arouse her as much as possible before the big show. I sucked her left tit as my right hand massaged the other one. She was starting to pant heavily. "Dont cum just yet, Ive still got some work to do." She nodded in ecstasy.  
I started kissing her stomach, down, down, until I got to that beautiful, dripping-with-arousel pussy. I started by rubbing her with a finger. I explored the outside for a bit, then I slipped a finger in.  
"Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" She yelled. "Dont fucking stop Y/n dont you dare!"  
"Have you ever even masturbated?" I asked still slipping my finger in and out.  
"Once," She said. "That was hundreds of years ago."  
I nodded. "So technically this is pedophilia?" I asked jokingly. She laughed for a while, until I started slipping it in again, and again, and again.  
I started rubbing it with another finger, still sliding the first one. She was panting very heavily. I slipped the second finger in.  
"OH FUCK!" She screamed subsonicly, making my ears ring a little.  
I pulled both my fingers out. "Why did you-" she stopped, her eyes widening, as I plunged my tongue, deep into her pussy.  
"Oh dont stop, please please please please please."; She said, begging for release. I took my tongue out, but put my fingers in and spread her, searching for the sacred clitoris.  
I found it, and massaged it, getting moans, and gasps from her that would make anyone aroused in a snap.  
I licked it quickly, granting... something from her, like a moan and a gasp at the same time.  
I then started sucking it, licking it in my mouth, and taking in that delicious taste.  
She had abandoned her vocabulary, and to communicate would make grunts and screams, surely waking some of the town. "IM CUMMING! DONT STOP! AH-" She broke off to a scream as I sucked her clit, fingered her, and massaged her right tit.  
Cum started squirting from her pussy, waterboarding me, but not convincing me to stop. She was convulsing, which I heard was normal, while she still squirted all of her sexual frustrations onto my face.  
That lasted about three minutes. Three minutes of pure ecstasy, as she came on my face, me ready to explode with cum as well.  
Her screams turned to moans, and her moans turned to panting, and her panting turned to normal breathing. I rested my drenched head on her leg, as I licked my lips, and took her cum in my fingers, licking some more on occasion.  
About ten minutes passed before I spoke.  
"Are you still awake?" I whispered.  
"Barely." She whispered back.  
I thought for a moment. "Do you have a shower?" I asked still whispering.  
"A bath. I could run it for you if you like." She said looking at me and smiling wearily.  
"I though we could cuddle in the warm water, I could give you a relaxing massage, I could wash your hair, as you lean back into me. Just saying."  
She took my hand, and kissed it. "I love you." She said.  
"I love you too, Penny."  
"Lets go get you washed up, you dirty boy." She said smiling.  
I smacked her ass as she led me to the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	7. Diary of a Pimpy Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you give Penny her first orgasm in nearly a thousand years, she realizes you haven't released yet, and takes the relationship a bit further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUT!   
> Finally, it starts a little bit later in the chapter, so. Just a warning.  
> I have nothing else to say, but enjoy!

Chapter Seven

"Mmm that feels nice..."  
I ran my fingers through Pennys hair, washing it thoroughly.  
She leaned back into me. But she sat up, and turned around.  
"This isnt right." She said, looking guilty.  
"What do you mean?" I asked fearing what might be wrong.  
"You never came, did you?" She asked as she crept closer to me.  
"A little." I said, looking over to my clothes. There was a white stain in my underwear. She saw it too.  
She was very close now. She kissed me, slipping her tongue in. Her hands went further down, and I felt her fingers wrap around me.  
"You deserve this," she whispered into my ear. "In fact... if you have a special request for me... tell me." She said lowering her head slowly.  
I was quite nervous, and jittery. She noticed I was shaking and came back up to me.  
"Hey its ok... its ok. You dont have to be nervous about anything! I love you, nothing will change that."  
She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. Those two yellow light bulbs. I kissed her and she melted into it.  
I broke the kiss. "Can we have a safeword?" I asked.  
She looked confused. "Whats a safeword?" She asked laying her head on my chest. "Suppose you want to try something sexual. Like domimation, or submission or something. If one of us does something the other one doesnt find comfortable, we say the safeword, and we have to stop." She nodded her head.   
"Yeah, that would be good. Can it be any word?"  
"Pretty much, yeah. How about Tuba?" She giggled. "I like that one." She said looking up to me. We layed there for a while.  
"Do you know what time it is?" I asked her. Realizing how long Id been gone.  
"Oh shit! Your parents! Oh shit. Ok Ill get you home."  
We clothed, and got ready. She picked me up, and I saw that blur again, and was in my room.   
"Good night, Y/n. I love you." She kissed me, and turned around to leave.  
"Stay the night." I suggested. She smiled at me, giggled, and jumped into bed with me.  
"Wanna fuck?" I asked.  
"Absolutely!" She said as she took off her shirt. I started to take off my shirt, when my dad walked in.  
"When did you get here?" He asked not seeing the half naked clown girl in my bed.  
"Uhh, a couple hours ago."  
"Ive checked in here every hour." I looked at Penny, and she shrugged.  
"I was in my bathroom, for a while." I added in awkwardly.  
He looked skeptical but he left all the same. Penny laughed. "Alright, now lets do this!" She started taking off her pants, I unzipped my jeans and she saw my bulge.  
"What is that, 5 inches? 5 and a half?" She asked with a smile on her face as she crept down.  
"Why, is that small?" I asked concerned. She looked up at me caringly. "No, its possibly average for your age?" She said unsure.  
She noticed my dismay. "Take your underwear off, lets measure it." She said with a beautiful smile.  
She did the job for me when she pulled it down. And what I saw surprised me. A rock hard eight inch long cock was staring Penny down. "Holy shit!" I said, stunned at the sudden growth spurt.   
Penny grabbed a coca cola can off my desk and compared it. It was just as thick. She laughed. "Youve got a very big treat for me..." As she wrapped her warm fingers around my new cock.  
She looked, almost entranced by it. "Any requests?" She asked, still stroking me.  
"What do you mean by requests?" I asked, as she found some lotion out of nowhere and rubbed her hands with it.  
"Well, I can shapeshift. I used to turn into peoples fears, but tonight Im going to turn into what makes you the horniest!" She said with a wicked smile.  
"You make me the horniest." I said smiling at how lucky my week has been.  
"Just for that, you can put it in my ass later!" She said starting to rub my cock with the lotion.  
Her tits started growing to a DD, and she changed her position to give me a better view of her ass, that getting bigger as well.  
"How about I put it into my mouth?" She asked sexily. She didnt wait for my response, as she licked around the tip, and eventually put the whole tip in there.  
I could blow my load at the site. A beautiful woman with big tits, and an ass to kill for, twisting and rubbing my base. I started to slowly lift my hips, so more could go in. She took it with ease.  
"Are you sure this will be safe if we fuck? Will it hit your cervix?"   
"Dont worry, just take this in," She said. "Relax." She pushed her head down so that my cock went to the back of her throat, about five inches.  
It felt like there was a hole at the back of her throat. "Can you breathe?" I asked concerned.  
"Mmmmmmmmm." She responded, vibrating my dick, adding a whole nother world of pleasure to this experience.  
She lifted her head back up, then down, up and down, up and down, up and down. She started going faster. She twisted and jerked the inches she couldnt take, as she kept going faster and faster, until it was almost unnatural.  
She put her right hand on my chest, while her left kept stroking and twisting.  
I heard her voice in my head. "Throat, face, or tits?" She asked, still going at it. "Surprise me." I said out load.  
I could still see a trace of a smirk on her face.  
With her going up and down at the speed of a jet, her left hand going berserk on the last couple of inches, and the sight of her beautiful body, I felt my dick get warmer and warmer, getting ready to release.  
"I'm gonna cum!" I said, panting heavily. With that, she let go with her left hand, and pushed her head to the bottom of my cock, penetrating her throat.  
"Shit!" I dont know how many shots of cum I fired into her throat, maybe even stomach, because she swallowed most of it. She gagged a little, but kept her head there until I fired my last load.  
A little bit leaked out of her mouth, and onto me, but when she finally got off my cock with a pop, she licked it up off of me.  
She gave my cock a kiss on the head, and came up to kiss me. I backed away. "Brush your teeth." I said while laughing, she laughed too.  
She went into the bathroom and I followed her in. "Ill just use mouth wash..." she said smirking.  
She stood in front of the mirror and swished it around her mouth. I stood behind her, hugging her, and taking in her scent. She smelled like watermelon today.  
She spit it out and turned around. "I love you."   
"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me, more passionate than gratuitous despite us being nude.  
"I could fall asleep right now." We were clinging to each other in my bathroom.  
"Me too."   
"I meant it when I said you could stay the night." She looked back up to me. "I know, my love." We kissed again.  
I took her hand and led her to bed. "Do you sleep?"  
"I can try." She laid down first, pulling me down beside her.  
"Im taller than you, so how about you little spoon."  
"Im taller," I looked behind to see her, and she had grown about a foot. "I stand corrected." I said turning back around. She giggled as she stroked my hair, and whispered into my ear.  
"I love you Y/n."   
"I love you Penny..." I trailed off as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... I really wish I had someone to cuddle with.  
> Thank you!


	8. Home life Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after your night with Penny, you awaken to find your father being far more unpleasant to everyone than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things I'm sorry for.   
> 1 That I haven't been uploading. Things have been going really slow lately.  
> 2 The shortness of this chapter.

I heard a scream and woke up very suddenly. I felt Penny gripping me, still spooning me very tightly.   
I heard my mother scream. "Frank! Don't do this!" I heard something fall and break. "You stupid bitch!"  
I tried to get up and was met with Penny pulling me back down. "Stay here! You're safe with me." It sounded like she was gasping after every word. "Let go of me!" I broke from her grip and got shorts on as fast as possible.  
I ran down the hall and tripped on the carpet. I got back and up and went to the staircase, jumping down the last five stairs.  
Jack was at the bottom of the stairs, blood profusely bleeding from his nose mixed with tears. He looked up to me and grabbed my ankle. "Help her." He said slowly, choking on something. I looked over and saw my mom against the wall being held up by dad, his hand on her neck.  
"F-Frank!" Her hair was covering her face, but there was blood in her hair. I ran over to them and punched him in the back. He didn't move and slapped me to the ground. He walked to me while mom fell against the wall, hopefully just losing conscious.   
I looked up to him as he stomped my ankle. "You little worm!" He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. "You're the reason we're here!" He punched my stomach and caught me before I fell. He slapped my neck and I couldn't breathe for a second. He kicked my shin and allowed me to fall. "You're worse than your brother." He muttered, walking toward Jack, who was halfway upstairs.  
Jack saw him coming. "No!" He grabbed by his legs and dragged him down, letting Jack's head hit each stair. "Stop it!" I screamed. He let go of Jack at the last step. "Poor old Jack. The brave one. Now look at you! A Cowardly Cripple!" He laughed.   
He walked over to mom. "And of course my lovely wife... Soon to be ex wife! You wanted this you bitch!" He hit her head and she blocked her face, he still went for the top of her head. I heard her struggling to breathe. I gathered my strength and got up, my knees nearly buckling. I got behind him and jumped up, clinging around his neck. Mom still held her arms up covering herself.  
I squeezed as tightly as I could, as he tried to get me off. He grabbed my back and quickly bent down, flipping me off him. Before he reached down, I quickly crawled between his legs and got behind him. He twisted around and walked toward me as I backed myself into a corner.  
"You dumbass." He said smiling. But it quickly turned to distain as he stomped my chest, my heart bouncing off my rib. He stomped my stomach. He kept stomping me. My stomach, my knees, my chest. Over and over until he stopped.  
"Get up you sack of shit!" He spat. I couldn' t breathe. I sounded like I was whistling as the aches came to me all at once. I cried as he nearly tore my ear off as he pulled me up.  
He swung as hard as he could and punched the side of my head. He puched me square in the face, the back of my head hitting the wall hard. My nose was probably broken.  
He slapped my left cheek, and I saw Penny coming down the stairs. She ran to me with inhuman speed and threw him against the opposite wall. I slumped and fell on my side.  
He was laying on the ground. And she got on top of him. Her head split open, and a shine of light hit his face. He started to laugh maniacly. She closed her head and he started screaming bloody murder. She got off him as he started tearing his own skin from his cheeks. Penny ran to me. And put my head in her lap. She hugged me as gently as a feather as I passed out.


	9. The Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some time with Penny to contemplate about what's happened the past couple weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm back with consistent uploads. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story.  
> Enjoy!

I was floating again, like that dream I had a couple days ago. I was in the sky though, not the sewer.   
It felt like I was being pushed up from the Earth. I was spread eagle and flying upwards, far from the ground. I stopped.  
"Son!" I turned around like I was swimming and saw dad, floating as well. He tried to float over to me, but I swam back. "It's ok. I won't hurt you. I'm kind of... Dead, but alive. That girl, is that you're girlfriend?"  
I stammered my words. "Y-W-um, yes.." I looked at him. His eyes seemed normal, like before he was into drugs. And his teeth were white when he smiled.  
"I deserved what I got from her. The way I treated all of you... I know I can never make up for it. You might never forgive me and I completely understand... The things I did... I was a horrible father. An abomination. The drugs, they changed me into a monster. They made us move here... No, I can't blame them. I made us move here. I couldn't stop. They got a grip on me I couldn't escape from. I'm so... So sorry for what I put you through. For what I put everyone through. I can see now, what I've done to you, Y/n. I can't excuse it. Any of it. I love you. I know that that might mean nothing to you, but it's true. I deserved to die. For what I did, I deserve it a million times over. That girl of yours.... Please thank her for me. For opening my eyes. I don't know what she is, but if she makes you happy, hold her close to you. Never let go."  
I didn't say anything. He floated over to me and pulled me in for a hug. I cried into his shoulders as I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, Y/n." He was crying as well. I contemplated for a moment. "I love you too dad!" I cried more.  
"My son."  
I could hear horns in the distance, and he let go. "It's my time, Y/n. I love you, don't ever forget it." A staircase appeared, made of pure crystal. He walked up the first seven stairs, before I spoke. "Are you going to heaven?" I asked. He slowly turned around to face me.  
"I'll see you on the other side, son." The protruding light shone over him as he disappeared into the sky. I started to fall down into the sky, gravity suddenly turning back on. 

I blinked and found myself back home. Mom was against the wall, looking at me in fear. I looked up and saw Penny cradling me. Jack was leaned against the wall next to dad, who was laying still, hogtied.  
"Y/n!" Penny hugged me tightly as the pain rose from nowhere, catching me off guard.   
I slowly got off of Penny's lap, and slowly got up, my knees nearly buckling.   
I went to Jack and helped him up. I carried him and set him in a chair. "Penny," she got up and came over to me. "I need you to get something to patch us up." She nodded and ran upstairs.  
Jack turned to me "Call 911." He said, his swollen bottom lip slurring his speech.   
I went to the phone and dialed 911.  
"911 what emergency service do you require?"  
"I need an ambulence on Cherry River Road. We're at the end of the road. It's a brick house with a slanted roof."  
"An ambulence will be there soon."

I sat on the front door steps as the paramedics took my mom and brother away. My father was being taken away in a white car. Penny sat next to me with no one seeing her. I had answered questions from a detective, I was told I should stay here and get rest. And I didn't listen to many other things they told me.  
Penny put her arm around me. I laid my head on her shoulder in an awkward position, but she got taller to be more accomadating.  
Most of the day was a blur. But one think I knew was that Penny's been by my side throughout. We were cuddling on my couch eating chicken. She fixed it perfectly. It was going on midnight and this was the first time I've eaten today.   
"What did you do to him?" I asked, looking up at her. I was laying on her.  
She looked into my eyes. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, worry etched onto her face.  
"No." I simply said.  
She looked at me and kissed my forehead. "I showed him what he did to you."  
I took another bite of my meal, confused. She sensed this and added, "In that small amount of time, he felt everything he put you through for the past five years or so. What he put... All of you through. Everytime you wanted to kill him, or yourself. Every single time, he felt that within a few seconds. It was too much for him to handle. Now... He's gone. And you're safe."  
"He thanks you for his service." I said, looking back to the TV.  
We sat in silence for about a minute. "You saw him, didn't you?" She asked hugging me.  
"Yeah. I did. He was nice, and he was sober. He was happy you did what you did." I pulled her down a bit and kissed her. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Y/n."   
We finished our chicken and she did the dishes. I put the leftovers in the fridge.  
"Let's go to bed, Y/n. You need some rest." She took my hand and led me upstairs. She got me in bed next to her, and she held me close. I could feel her warmth. It was soothing. I felt my eyes start to water, and she sensed it and held me tighter. "It'll be ok, Y/n. I'm here for you. And your mom, and Jack, and your friends, they're all here for you too. It's ok to cry, everyone does. No use in bottling it up." My head was resting on her chest, and I could feel her chest expanding.  
"I'm sorry, Penny but I'm not in the mood."  
"They're soft, dummy. Best pillows in the house." I laughed, and she brought me in for a kiss. "I love you, Y/n."  
"I love you... So much, Penny."  
She let me cry on her chest for a while, but eventually I didn't need to cry anymore.  
"So do you think you're going to sleep? Do you need to talk?" She asked me as I rested on her.  
"Talking would be nice." She kissed me and brought my head up to my pillow.  
"Are you going to miss him?" She asked, those two glowing eyes still visible in the faint light.  
"I think so." My voice was weak from crying, so I sounded odd.  
"He'll miss you too." She added.  
"What's happened to mom?" I thought out loud. "She seems... Broken. She loved him through the end, I bet. Even just a little. She knew it was the drugs." She nodded.  
"And Jack..."  
"Poor Jack." She said thoughtfully.  
"What does he think of him? I mean, his life was ruined. He couldn't play baseball anymore, his girlfriend left him... Everything fell apart for him. I feel so bad for him."  
She simply nodded and put her hand on my cheek.  
"When we moved here I tried to commit suicide y'know." She winced. And came closer, giving me some warmth.  
"I took some pills, and blacked out. It was after he beat me, badly. I really didn't have a present reason to live. No friends, terrible home. Everything fell apart for me until I crashed my bike, and met everyone. Then I met you." I hugged her tightly, knowing that she's one of the reasons I'm alive. And enjoying it.  
"I'll always be here for you, Y/n. Even when you don't want me here." She mildly laughed.  
"I think we should get some rest now." I said, my eyes drooping.  
She kissed me passionately, her hand on my cheek spreading her warmth. "Turn around, I'll keep you safe."  
I complied and was little spoon once again. "I love you, Y/n." She whispered into my ear.  
"I love you too, Penny..." I said as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. The Cycle of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tragedy finally pushes you into exacting revenge, and finishing what Penny started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 hits! I honestly can't believe it!  
> Please, please, please leave a review.  
> But most of all, enjoy!

"Babe, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Penny standing at the edge of the bed, only in a hoodie of mine. "Do you want to?" She asked in a fake, sexy voice.  
"You mean... Have sex?" She nodded, massaging her breasts through the hoodie.  
"Sorry, but no." She smiled. She took my hands and pulled me off the bed playfully. "Put some clothes on, as much as I like seeing you in shorts, we should go visit your family." She tossed me some clothes.  
As I put some new underwear on, I engaged in a conversation. "So... Do they know you exist?" She thought for a moment.  
"Yeah, I think they noticed me turn your father insane." She said smiling.  
"What's the date?" She went downstairs to check the calender. Very fastly, I might add.  
"September 4th. School starts in a week." She hugged me and kissed me. "Fuck..."  
"Yeah." She added, letting go of me.  
I finished getting clothes on and went to brush my teeth and hair.  
I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth. Penny was hugging me from behind, humming a song softly into my neck. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
She got dressed in some normal clothes. A plain white tee and some jeans of mine.  
"So, is your makeup... Like, your actual skin? Or..."  
She looked in the mirror, and when she looked at me again, the makeup was gone. Her yellow eyes still glowing.  
"I'd actually like to ride my bike there. I've heard exercise can reduce stress. Do you mind riding on the pegs?"  
"Not at all." As we walked down the stairs she stopped me. She looked like she was going to say something, but instead she hugged me.  
We headed outside and I climbed onto my bike. She stood on the pegs, the weight not shifting whatsoever. "That's cool." I said. She laughed and put her arms around my neck as we rode down the hill.

"Who are you hear to see?" The visiting receptionist asked politely.  
"Amelia and Jack Y/l/n." She looked through a clipboard. "Room 237. Second floor."  
We went to the elavator, where a man, maybe in his late forties was standing, staring at the doors as they opened.   
Penny saw him and gripped my hand tightly, bringing me to the side out of his view. "Who was he?" I asked seeing her scared expression. She held a finger to her mouth as he swept by us. He had a tailcoat on. He stopped and slowly turned his head to us. "Penny. Y/n." He said calmly. He had a weird, high pitched voice. He laughed. "Ohhehaheheheeee." He stared at me, his smile leaving as quick as it had come, hunger now in his eyes. "If I were you... I wouldn't go up there. Who knows what may be waiting..." He said mysteriously.  
"I'll see you again." He snapped his head forward and laughed maniacly on his way out.  
"We need to get up there!" Penny said frantically. Hands still clamped, she pulled me back to the elevator. She hit the button to go up, but nothing happened. She let out a noise of anguish.  
"What's going on? Who was that guy?" I asked as she ran with me to the stairs. "Not right now, Y/n!" She picked me up to go faster and in a blur we were in front of room 237.  
She put her hand on the knob, and I noticed she was shaking. "I don't know what he did." She whispered, tears on her face. I took her hand off the knob and stepped inside.   
"No! Mom!" She laid on the bed, her wrists were open, and blood covered her hands. "Penny! Get a nurse!" I screamed out the door, my voice cracking.   
She had her own hair sticking to her hands, clumps of it. She had torn it out. Her arms were near gray, and there was a chunk of her neck missing.  
I looked over to the second bed, and Jack was laying still. His chest was ripped open and his legs were laying on the floor, seperated from his body. I felt a rise from my throat and vomited onto the floor as Penny and the nurse came in. The nurse started calling names as doctors and nurses ran in. Penny came over to me as my knees gave in and caught me. I felt her run and bounce, but I was burying my face in her shoulder as I screamed and cried.   
All my senses became a blur as Penny still held me tight, sheilding me from everything. I felt water hit my ear and knew Penny was crying too.  
I could hear little pieces of conversations, "His heart is missing." "She slit her wrists with her own nails." "There's no way this is a murder-suicide." "That poor boy." I felt myself die a little bit each time someone said something, and my soul flowed with my tears. Penny put her hand on my head as I felt myself fade.

It felt like hours before I lifted my head up, and when I did, the sky was dark through the window. Penny was still holding me, and I saw the wet stain from my snot and tears.  
Penny looked at me, saying nothing. "Was it a dream?" I asked her. She looked at me, tears forming. "I'm so sorry."  
I held back my own. I didn't want to cry anymore. "Who was he?" She looked around. "Let's go somewhere else." She stood up, still holding me, and started running. A blur formed around us, and then we were in a forest. No car sounds, or any light around us.  
"Alright, now tell me," She set me down. "Who is that guy?"  
She looked down. "I can't really explain it..."  
"Fucking try me." I said, looking at her, and the surrounding area.  
She put her face in her hands before letting them slide off. "I thought I killed him. Or at least for the 27 years! But he's alive. The fucker's alive!" She kicked a tree, and it tore from its roots and fell against another tree.  
"I'm sorry, Y/n. I can't explain this to you without it killing you."  
"Then simplify it!" I yelled exasperatedly.  
"He... He's me," I stared at her. "Or, a different me. Or I'm a different him. He's Pennywise."  
"I thought you were... Jesus."  
"No, I'm Penny."  
"And this is Bill!" We heard a maniacal laugh as we turned our heads, and we saw him standing there, donning the costume similar to Penny's, and he was holding Bill.  
"I told you I'd see you again. But I gave this one a surprise visit. Hee hee!" He licked the side of Bill's face as Bill winced. Pennywise stopped and looked at Penny, wickedly smiling. "What does he taste like, Penny?" He gestured toward me, laughing.  
"Well I might as well have an appetizer first. Hahahahah!" His jaw opened as rows of teeth came out. He turned to Bill.  
"If you believe you can kill It, you can." Bill's words echoed in my head. I held up my hand, and Pennywise froze. Penny looked at me, astonished. Bill had his eyes shut.  
I twisted my wrist and Pennywise let Bill go. Bill ran toward us as Pennywise's jaw closed. He looked at me. "Your brother was the brave one, right?" He laughed as I panted. "Heart of gold!" He got lost in his laugh as I raised my other hand. My right one tightened and his smile disappeared.  
I rose my left hand as he was lifted from the ground. I opened my right hand as his jaw opened, his head becoming a crevice of teeth again. I pushed my right, as his teeth receded into his gums, some coming out the back of his head.  
Penny and Bill stared at him coldly.  
I put my hands like I was holding opposite ends of his jaw, and started pulling. He resisted and screamed. I hoped I was giving him hell.   
Finally, we heard a snap, and he floated in the air. Not moving.  
I let my hands down and he fell. Penny slowly walked over to him.  
We all watched silently as Penny knelt down beside him.  
In about a minute, she stood back up. "He's dead."  
"For real this time?" Bill asked.  
"I think so." Penny said.  
We stood there, before Penny started toward me. She hugged my arm for awhile before letting go. "I can take you home Bill. Y/n?" She looked at me, but my eyes were on Pennywise.  
I heard his maniacal laugh. I ran to the body and kicked it on its side, then all over. I stopped for a moment before I saw his face returned to normal. He was looking at me. I stomped it, but it wasn't enough. I stomped him. Again... And again... And again... And again... And again... And one more time.   
I screamed at the blood and brains, letting it fly out. My breath ran out as I fell on my back.  
I opened my eyes and saw the stars, twinkling in the open night sky. I heard leaves crunch in the pattern of footsteps and saw the unmistakable face of Penny to the right. She extended a hand.  
She didn't need to put in a whole lot of effort to lift me as I was pulled up easily and quickly. "Let's go home." She stated solemnly.   
She picked us both up with one arm. In a blink, we were in front of Bill's house. He didn't say much as he hugged me, and went home.  
She picked me back up and rushed us off.  
I didn't complain as I saw we were in her sewer. I don't want to go back home.  
I simply took off my shirt and laid on her mattress on the cold, wet floor. She crawled next to me and I saw she had her makeup back on.   
"Ohhehaheheheee!" I heard his laugh and saw his face. I kicked him off the bed and jumped backwards, standing up and tripping on the wet floor.  
I heard his maniacal laugh again, and Penny calling for me somewhere in my head. My hand slipped and the back of my head hit the stone. I was dazed as I saw him run to me.  
"No! Get away from me!" He grabbed my head and tried to bite it off. I punched him and ran into a passageway I never noticed.  
"Penny!" I heard her call me again. I don't know what he did, but I'll find her.  
"Y/n!" I heard her come from behind me. I whipped around to the place I had come from and saw him running closer to me.  
I screamed and felt him tackle me to the ground. I kicked at him as he pulled my head closer to his, his teeth razor sharp and ready to kill.  
I was losing my strength, and knew I couldn't escape. "Penny!" I screamed for her as I closed my eyes and my head was pulled in.  
A second later I felt a hand on my head as it rested on a chest. My vision was blurry from the tears as I looked up and saw Penny holding me with no makeup on. "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok..." I took a second to realize what happened and felt a numbness in my body as I cried in between her neck and chest.  
"No more makeup... No more makeup..." She was breathing heavily and having difficulty.  
I wrapped my arms around her and cried. "I'm so sorry! Please don't leave!" She tore me from her body and looked at my eyes. "I will never leave you." She pulled me back and let me cry on her. Funnilly enough it wasn't that long before I stopped crying.  
"I love you, Y/n."  
"I love you too, Penny." I buried into her chest as I fell into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fanfic is officially one month old! If I had some champagne I'd crack it open! It feels good to be passionate about a story for once and have something to do in this difficult time, not just in the world but in my life personally.  
> Thank you!


	11. Moving on PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of your breakdown, with your friends here to support you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS  
> I'm actually so freaking sorry i ghosted this story. Like its been way too long without a new chapter. Anyway, yes, this story is coming to a close. I wont get too emotional yet, but... Leave a comment and tell me how i did.  
> Enjoy!

Well, after a week of staying in the sewers, and two mental breakdowns, Penny decided to take me back home. It's obvious that I'm not okay.  
When we got home Penny and I cuddled while watching a movie. She gave me bits of massages throughout. She promised that she would make me feel better, but I don't know if she can. I love her, and I trust her with everything, but she can't take away what Pennywise did.  
And I don't know about CPS and what not. They probably know though.  
She did everything for me yesterday. She treated me like a king. I'm thankful and all, but what can I say? All the family I had died in one month.  
I'm confused. I want to stay in bed and just keep sleeping when she wakes me up. If I sleep, that is.  
This is what I'm thinking about at 1am. I'm trying to sleep, but everything just feels so heavy. I love her, but she can't fix this.

...

"Jesus, you can just ask me to help you sleep." Penny lifted her face up from her pillow and looked at me with those yellow eyes.  
"When you stay up late like this, you think more easily, but the bad thoughts come to you easier too. Put your head on my chest. You're sleeping tonight."  
I looked at her, and complied. I rested my head on her chest, which had some inflated cleavage to act as pillows. "Is this even comfortable to you?"  
"Of course."  
I sat in silence, my head on her tits, as she stroked my hair.  
"I need you to be honest, Y/n," I turned my head to look at her. "Obviously, I can't imagine what you're going through. I don't know how much pain you're in. But... A-do... Do you, want to kill yourself? Your mind has just been getting darker and darker this whole week. I'm worried about you."  
I thought for a moment. "I don't want to kill myself. Nor do I want to hurt myself. I don't even know if I wanna die. I just don't want to be here."  
"We could talk, if you want?" She said, resting her hand on my neck.  
"No... Not tonight."  
"I love you, Y/n."  
"I love you too, Penny." Her hands stroked my hair as I fell asleep resting on her tits.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast, and sat up. I looked around, and saw Penny sitting at the end of the bed. "You're up."  
"Yeah... Yeah."  
She smilied at me. "Anything you wanna do today?"  
"Sleep."  
She looked dissapointed. "You're still tired?"  
I got myself out of bed. "No. I'm awake."  
"You can ask me anything you know... Or do, anything..." She looked down at my body. I was only wearing boxers.  
"Um. Sorry. I'm not really feeling... It."  
"If you want it just ask."  
"Thanks. I'm just going to get a shower."  
She got up. "I could run a bath for us. If you'd rather."  
"It's ok."  
"No, it really isn't any trouble."  
I sighed. "Penny, I appreciate how much you're doing for me. But you can't pick me up right now. I'm sorry."  
She looked dissapointed, and just hugged me.

I got my shower, and got dressed. Just some jeans and a shirt. I headed downstairs to do something. Don't really know what though. She was at the stove. "You know you slept through the usual time for breakfast... Do you want lunch?"  
"I'm not hungry. Thanks though."  
I sat down on the couch, and drifted into a daydream. Penny came over with some jelly covered toast and layed into me.  
The door opened. Penny and I jumped up, frightened.  
"Ritchie! You need to knock!" Beverly's voiced yelled.  
"Shut- oh shit!" Ritchie was startled when he saw me.  
"Jesus, Ritchie." I said, panting.  
"Holy fuck, you're here! Thank fuc- where have you been?" The rest of the Losers Club walked in.  
"Well. I was in the sewers, with Penny." She waves at them.  
"So... No makeup?" Ritchie asked. Stan smacked the back of his head. "What? I didn't even fucking recognize her without that clown makeup!"  
"Yeah, she isn't wearing makeup anymore. I just... I see Pennywise and..."  
"We don't need to talk about that." Beverly quickly stated.  
I looked at all of them. "Thanks."  
They all sat down in chairs pulled from the dinner table.  
"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Penny asked.  
"What is there to eat?" Eddie asked.  
"May-be some spa-ghetti for E-ddie!" Ritchie said in a strong italian accent. Beverly smacked him this time. "Its a coping mechanism..."  
"I'll just make some sandwiches." Penny said with an awkward smile. After about ten seconds everyone had a sandwich in a napkin.  
After about ten minutes of catching up, they went silent.  
"You can be honest with us, Y/n. If you're having any thoughts of, hurting yourself, or something like that, you can tell us." Beverly said, resting her hand on my shoulder.  
I didn't respond, other than looking at her and nodding.  
"Y/n... Do you want to kill yourself?" Ben asked.   
I shook my head from side to side gently. "I... Don't know. Everything just seems turned down. I just don't want to be here. It feels like nothing will ever excite me again, or make me happy. It's like I can appreciate things... But that's all that comes out of it. Recognition. I recognize that... Penny's been doing nice things for me, but they don't make me happy. I appreciate it, it feels good, but nothing changes. I'm just stuck. I really can't describe it any better."  
Most of them looked down. Eddie looked anywhere but at me. Beverly and Ben looked at me with sympathy.  
Silence grew, and the rays of the sun shone down on me through the window. Bill stood up, and walked over to me. I looked up at him, and his eyes looked particularly wet. He reached out a hand, and I held it.  
He pulled me up out of my chair. He looked at me for a moment, before pulling me into a hug. I put my face into his shoulder, and let it all out.  
The sound of chairs moving could be heard as more arms gathered around us. I heard others crying, and I knew I wasn't alone.  
Minutes passed, before I lifted my head up. "Thanks, guys."  
"If you need to talk, please, talk to someone." Beverly told me.  
"It doesn't h-have to be us... B-but just ta-talk to s-s-someone." Bill said.  
"We don't want you gone just yet." Ritchie joked.  
"Are you incapable of feeling human emotions?" Beverly smacked his head again, a bit lighter this time.  
"I will talk to someone if I feel that way. You guys have my word."  
We spent most of the day watching movies and eating popcorn, and the normality of it was very welcomed. Penny didn't talk much, but I get it.   
We were watching The Wolf Man when we checked the time. We hadn't noticed the sun going down, and were startled to find the sky empty, with no sun in sight. Just the pink and orange of the dying day.  
Penny took them all home, saving them a tremendous amount of time, and when she got back, she cuddled right next to me on the couch.  
"I like your friends." She told me, looking up at me from my shoulder.  
"I like them too, Penny. I like them too."  
"I think they really do care for your safety."  
I looked at her in silence, and kissed her forehead. 

The rest of the day was just cuddling. That was it. She eventually fell asleep on my shoulder.  
Rain started falling and the trees blew in the wind. The sudden change of weather woke Penny up, and she hugged me from my side, putting her hand on my neck and kissing it. She let go from the warmth when we heard a car pull up to the house, the headlights sending rays of light through the blinds.  
I got up to the door, Penny following behind me.  
I opened the door, interrupting the knocking of a man in a leather coat and fedora hat. He let his fist fall to his side, and smiled. "Y/n, right?"  
"Yes." His smile faded out a bit.  
"I'm with CPS, Child Protective Services..."  
I sighed, and looked back at Penny, her eyes were wide and she was watching from the couch, unnoticed by the man.  
"Um, would you like to come in?" He looked back at his car.  
"I will, give me a minute." He speedily walked to his car, the rain and wind blowing his hat off. He stopped for a moment, and ran after it.  
I looked after him and felt Penny touching my hand. She got closer and we held hands waiting for the man to come back. "He won't see me."  
His car was still on, and it pointed him out with the headlights as he cane out of the woods, his hat gone. It was a fedora anyway.  
He went to his car and after a couple seconds the lights went out. After we heard the sound of leaves crushing he came back into view, and we got a good look at him.  
He had ginger hair, and some stubble for a beard. His nose looked like it had been broken a couple times and was redder than most of his face, which was a sort of rosy tan.  
"May I come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all and   
> Thank you!


End file.
